


Ice Chu

by alilsuho



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Crack, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilsuho/pseuds/alilsuho
Summary: Chanyeol and Baekhyun have a normal day training but oguogu's music changes their life forever





	Ice Chu

It was a tiring day filled with training for the special award show stages. There were only 3 days left so everyone was working hard trying to perfect everything. It was already 2am, the only members left we’re Jongin, Chanyeol and Baekhyun. Jongin just finished practicing for his solo and was gathering his stuff. “Annyeong chingus” he said walking out of the training room into the dark halls, the lights were out meaning all the staff must’ve left. Before he closed the doors he yelled back to Chanyeol and Baekhyun “it’s already late! The staff already went home so you should call it a day soon too!” and he left for the dorms and a nice hot shower.  
“Wanna take a short break?” asked Chanyeol, Baekhyun agreed and instantly dropped down to the floor. It’s always important to take breaks and remain hydrated! “We should leave soon too’’ said Baekhyun while he moved nearer to Chanyeol, resting his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder. They looked at themselves in the mirror, all sweaty from the excessive training. “We have the entire building for ourselves though, doesn’t happen that often”, Baekhyun was sure he saw a small smirk appear on the taller one’s face. Suddenly they heard a click, they walked out to see the practice room next to them suddenly lit up. They sneaked towards the window to see who could possibly arrive at this late hour. There were two girls, one of them radiated ‘i have talent’ energy and a cute small face, the other they didn’t recognize. They forgot that there would occasionally be idols and trainees from Jellyfish Entertainment in the SM training rooms, since SM won’t give EXO comebacks and Red Velvet income is not enough to cover the electricity bill, so SM decided to rent out the rooms to others. The young talented girl, who they now remembered to be Mina from hosting Show! Music Core on MBC, and the other one, apparently named Hyeyeon by the convenient nametag on her back for no other reason than the author didn’t know her name until now so he only wrote it now and we need a plot for how Chanyeol and Baekhyun found out, both turned around thinking they heard something. The boys silently ran back the their own practice room. Mina and Hyeyeon now seeing another room brightly lit decided to check it out. Baekhyun hearing the girls approach the room dragged Chanyeol into the nearest closet, they barely fit but squeezed themselves in it in time.  
Seeing Mina and Hyeyeon enter the room they tried to not make any sounds when Baekhyun felt a hand on his round butt. Not sure if this is related to Chanyeol’s smirk he saw earlier or just because of the lack of space he decided not the think much of it. The girls thinking someone just forgot to turn the light, decided to to turn everything off and went back to their own room. Despite the room being empty again, Chanyeol didn’t seem to be in a hurry to leave the closet, his hand still on the older’s ass. Baekhyun after waiting for a few more seconds to be sure they’re alone decided to leave the closet and let out a him sigh after holding his breath for the entire time. Looking back at Chanyeol and the closet he noticed that there was plenty of room for Chanyeol to move. “Why were you standing so close to me? There was plenty of room for you to move without having your hand on my ass.” The younger one blushed, not knowing how to save himself out of this one. “I was scared I’d make too much noise if I moved” he stammered. Wanting to end the awkward moment he started putting his stuff in his bag. Baekhyun followed, agreeing that it’s time to leave. While collecting their stuff they heard The Boots by Gugudan from the room next door. Baekhyun was done finishing up first and walked towards the door. He tried to open it but noticed it was locked. “Uh Chanyeol why is the door suddenly stuck?”’ “You’re probably just dumb and don’t know how doors work hyung.” Chanyeol answered as he walked towards the door. He quickly discovered that Baekhyun is in fact not too dumb to open doors, since it didn’t open when he tried it either. “Shit those talented Gugudan girls must’ve locked the door.” Baekhyun said, letting out a sigh, “So… do we just call for them to unlock the-” “That sounds like an awful and embarrassing idea” Chanyeol interrupted “let’s just call Jongin to come back so we can leave without trying to explain we to them why we decided to hide from them in a closet.”. Baekhyun nodded and called Jongin. Who didn’t pick up. “He’s probably in the shower, just leave a message and he’ll come later.” He shivered. “Fuck it’s cold they turned off the heating too.” “Well turn it back on then it’s getting cold.” “I can’t the thermostat is outside...” They both sat down near the wall and listened to their neighbours practice with more Gugudan bops such as A Girl Like Me and Chococo, however Jongin still didn’t answer and the room got colder and colder. “Hyung are you cold? You’re shaking” “I’m okay it’s not that bad” he said with chattering teeth. Chanyeol sat down behind Baekhyun and wrapped himself around the older one. “I’ll warm you up hyung.” Feeling his hyung between his legs Chanyeol couldn’t help but start getting excited about it. “If I’m feeling what I think I’m feeling then that means the assgrab in the closet wasn’t an accident” Baekhyun teasinly said. “Well maybe I could’ve moved a tiny bit without making sound” he answered laughing a bit. Baekhyun already feeling where this is leading to decided to wiggle his cute butt against Chanyeol a bit. From the room next door a very bubbly, tropical song started, exciting Chanyeol even more. (author’s note: pls listen to Ice Chu by oguogu from now on) Baekhyun suddenly turned around dropped down and eagerly pulled down Chanyeol’s shorts. “I know another way to stay warm” he said while winking. Baekhyun lustingly looked at the semi-hard cock in front of his face and took it in his mouth. Chanyeol moaned and Baekhyun’s warm lips surrounded his dick, already leaking precum. An upbeat drum could be heard in the background while Baekhyun took Chanyeol’s entire shaft in his mouth, as tears started to appear his eyes. “Baek… stop, bend over.” Baekhyun did as told and got on all fours. He slowly felt his insides give way for the tip of Chanyeol’s dick while he heard honolulluhonollullu being sang from behind the wall. Baekhyun let out an eureureong while Chanyeol pushed his 17cm long schlong deeper into Baekhyun. Chanyeol tried to match his pounding to the beat of Ice Chu making Baekhyun leak his precum over the floor. (i hope your reading speed matches so well with the song that the dance break happens now) “Do you like that babyboy?” he asked while increasing his tempo to stay on beat. Baekhyun whimpered out a yes, not being able to hold it much longer, knowing that a dance break means the song is almost over. Chanyeol stopped his pounding as Baekhyun started throwing his ass in a circle. Chanyeol’s moans became louder and louder as he shot his babygoo in Baekhyun’s ass. Baekhyun quickly flipped on his back as Chanyeol took his dick in his mouth. Just in time since as soon as his lips closed around Baek’s cock his load was unleashed while the last honollulluhonollullu was heard from the girls next door. They heard a loud gasp and both turned to look at Jongin standing in the door opening. “Wow you’re a cock destroya” he said.  
\- fin -

**Author's Note:**

> i never wrote anything and at first i wrote this as a joke but then it became a semi-serious thing lol also sorry about any typo's/missing words i didnt reread any of this to check for mistakes


End file.
